1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable campfire cooking grills of the type in which a plurality of parallel, spaced apart rods are positioned over a ground-supported campfire or bed of charcoal to broil, boil, fry or otherwise prepare food in an "away-from-home" situation, where such cooking grills must be carried to and from the cooking site whether cleaned or uncleaned, stowed in vehicles and/or backpacked for transport to or from the campsite/-cooking site, and stored at the "home base" between uses.
2. The Prior Art
This invention is an improvement on the inventions of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,824, granted Dec. 18, 1990. That patent and all of the references cited therein are incorporated into this disclose by this reference. The inventions disclosed and covered by my earlier patent have proved to be very effective for their intended purposes. A major improvement in this present invention over my earlier inventions is in the development of simplified structures which can be manufactured much more inexpensively, and, therefore, can be sold at a price which will make the grill successful in the marketplace. In addition, all of the advantages of the inventions set forth in my patent are also present in this present invention.